


Bucket list

by JustFansHP



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU no magic. Regina found Emma's old bucket list and they decided to complete it with Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny story with no magic. Emma and Regina used to fight for Henry like in the show just without the all Evil Queen thing.
> 
> If you're one of my usual readers, please tell me what ship you'd like to read about! I have some writer blocks lately so I'm open to suggestions. Others, you can also send me your suggestions but check what I write about first :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Now that Emma and Regina were friends, they decided to go on vacation together with Henry. The teenager got very sick the previous week so they decided that a break could help him relax and regain complete energy. They were in Emma’s beetle, going to the beach not very far from Storybrooke, just enough to have a warmer weather. Henry was sleeping in the back sit. The sun was starting to shine and Emma couldn’t see well the road so she asked Regina to try to find her sunglasses inside her glovebox.

“Miss Swan, how am I supposed to find anything inside this? It’s so me-… Oh wait I got them. Oh and what is that?” The mayor found a paper with a lot of glitter covering its outside.  
“What is what?” Questioned the blonde.

Regina gave Emma her sunglasses and took the yellowish paper to open it.

“Oh it says it’s your bucket list.” Explained Regina  
“I forgot I had this! Did I cross a lot?” Emma finally remembered this list.  
“No dear, only three out of thirteen. You know what? We should do them.” Decided the dark haired woman.  
“Pff no Regina, I was like fourteen when I wrote that. No need to do them.” The sheriff was blushing because she didn’t remember what she wrote down.  
“Why not? The first is easy, it’s have a family picnic. We already plan one for when we arrive.” Told Regina.  
“Ok then, let’s do them!” Accepted Emma.

It only took them twenty more minutes before reaching the cottage they rented for their vacations. Immediately, Henry’s moms woke him up and they unpacked everything. They didn’t take much because they only planned to stay for a week, that’s why they took Emma’s car. It only took them fifteen minutes to do so, while Regina was making sandwiches with the food they bought and brought fruits. They joined her outside, directly on the beach, where she was sitting on a tablecloth.

“It’s not much for a picnic, but that’s all we had. We have to go get groceries before doing anything else today. But now, you can cross one item on your bucket list!”  
Regina ended the paper and a pen to Emma who happily put a big “X” next to the first line. In the meanwhile, Henry asked about it to Regina who explained him that she found Emma’s bucket list earlier. The teenage boy was happy to help his adoptive mom to complete his birthmother’s bucket list.

“Ok Ma’, what’s next?” Asked Henry.  
“Do a “free hugs” afternoon” Answered his mother.  
“We can do it. Henry took his drawing stuff, he’ll just have to make signs while we’re away grocery shopping and once we’ll be back, we’ll go to town give some free hugs.” Offered Regina.

That’s exactly what happened. Emma and Regina went to buy enough food for the week while Henry sayed in the cottage, listening to some music and drawing colorful “FREE HUGS” signs.  
An hour later, the three of them were in the middle of the big place of the little town. There wasn’t much people, just some locals walking by and few tourists throwing coins to the fountain in hopes for a miracle or eating at the restaurant. However, it didn’t stop them from getting hugs. Emma was having fun, some people were complimenting her hugging skills. At the moment a dark man dressed in black leather tried to be a little too much touchy with her, she heard a “HEY” from both Regina and Henry but before the man had time to do anything more, she defended herself, almost breaking his hand.

“Don’t touch people inappropriately without their consent pirate, or next time you’ll have to put a hook where your hand is.”

The man got mad but a police man was approaching so he just left.

“Emma! Your sheriff training wasn’t that useless as I see.” Understood Regina.  
“Well madam mayor, it’s not like I didn’t know how to do that before but a little reminder’s never bad for anyone.” Emma winked at her before hugging more people who also congratulate her.

The following evening, the little family was playing board games on the table outside.

“Ma, what’s next on your list?” Asked Henry.  
“We’re here to relax kid, we’ll take care of my list later” said Emma.  
“We can do both Emma. What’s next?” Repeated Regina.  
“Well I already crossed the “Doing a science experiment” so, the next is to take a hot air balloon trip” Answered the sheriff.  
“Oh that’s awesome! We should do it early enough to see the sun rise!” Offered her son.  
“Or we’ll go later and watch the sun set. I also have “To ride a horse on the beach”, we could do that before.” Suggested Emma.  
“Well, I used to have my own horse when I was Henry’s age. I won’t say no to a ride.” Said Regina. “But we should go to bed if we don’t want to sleep all morning.”

Regina wasn’t wrong, Emma and Henry woke up around eleven am.

“I made breakfast, but I think it will more be brunch since it’s almost noon. I also found a guy on the internet for the horse ride. I called him, he told me to be there for two.” Explained Regina.  
“Madam mayor, you’re ready to get married!” Joked Emma before taking a pancake in her mouth. “This is delicious Regina, seriously.”  
“Thanks. Oh and I also called for the hot balloon trip, we’ll have to be there at nine, so I was thinking of eating dinner on the beach before.”  
“That’s a good idea mom!” Henry smiled. He was very happy that his moms stopped fighting over his custody.

Once the brunch was over, they went to the beach to ride their horses. The weather wasn’t too hot, just perfect to enjoy the afternoon without dying of heat stroke. Henry’s horse was brown and the teen had some troubles with it so Regina, from her black horse, gave him some advices. Emma, on her white horse was actually pretty good for someone with no experience. A man passed by with his son on his shoulder and his dog scared Regina’s horse. Regina fell and Emma made her horse run to her.

“I’m so sorry Ma’am, I don’t know why my dog did this. Do you need help?” Asked the man.  
“I can take care of myself” Answered the mayor with a cold tone. Emma got off her horse while the man left.  
“Regina, are you ok? God you scared me.” Explained Emma.  
“I’m ok thanks. It’s not the first time I f-… Wait? I scared you?” Asked Regina  
“Yeah you… Yeah. Whatever, let’s go.” She went back on her horse.

Henry who saw everything just went next to his adoptive mother.

“Emma’s a real prince charming, especially with this white horse.” Regina glared at him before they followed Emma.

Not everyone got a chance to see their parents fall in love but Henry definitely did. If only his moms could see it. He decided that thing at to move between them until the end of the vacations or his name wasn’t Henry Swan-Mills.  
While they were eating dinner, Henry decided to start with something.

“Moms, I’d like to take Violet on a date when we’ll be back to Storybrooke, do you think it’s a good idea?” He was blushing but he had to do it.  
“Yeah kid, you should. What do you plan?” Asked Emma  
“I don’t know? What could be a good date?” Questioned the teen.  
“Sometimes, simple things are the best. Why don’t you just take her eat an ice cream or something like that?” Offered Regina.  
“Isn’t it a bit childish? What would you guys do?” He wanted to see if his mothers liked the same things when it came to dates.  
“Well maybe just buy her dinner at Granny, kid.” Answered Emma.  
“Granny is not romantic Emma.” Added Regina  
“Yeah but poor kid can’t pay her a fancy restaurant!” Explained the sheriff  
“Maybe not but I could drive them to the Italian at the other side of town. It’s not expensive and way more romantic for a date than Granny. Especially if you don’t want all town witness your every move.” Offered Regina.  
“Oh yeah, I love Italian food!” Agreed Emma  
“It’s not for you Emma!” Laughed Regina.

But Henry was happy, both his moms agreed on something else than him.  
Once dinner was over, they directly went to take their hot air balloon trip. The sunset was beautiful from this point of view; just like it was going to hide inside the sea.  
The Swan-Mills family was really enjoying their time. They didn’t talk much, to not break the magic of this moment. When she thought nobody would notice, Regina looked at Emma with love. The sheriff hair was glowing with the light of the sunset and the mayor found it extremely beautiful. Not that she didn’t find Emma beautiful but it was a bonus. What she didn’t know is that Henry saw her staring and wondered when one of her will do something.  
Once back on the ground, Emma went directly to hug Regina with no warnings.

“Thank you Regina, I spent an amazing day thanks to you.” Whispered the bonde.

Regina tightened the hug and answered a simple “Anytime.”  
Henry’s smile never was bigger than tonight and his smile didn’t leave his face until he fell asleep a bit later, in the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter (and ending) won't disappoint you.  
> Thanks for the feedback to those who left some.
> 
> Enjoy!

They didn’t wake up as late as the previous day. Eager to do more of Emma’s list, they eat breakfast while Regina was ending the call for their appointment.

“She said we can come once we’re ready, she doesn’t have a lot of appointment lately.” Explained Regina.  
“Regina, are you sure you want to do it? A tattoo isn’t nothing, it’s for life.”

Yes, Emma’s next item on her list was getting a matching tattoo with someone. Regina immediately thought they could do something related to Henry. Their son, obviously, agreed.

“Of course, we just have to figure out what we want.” Answered Regina.

And two hours later, they were both out of “Mal’s tattoo shop” with a small tattoo on the back of their right shoulders. It was just a tiny golden heart, because with his golden heart, he made them family.  
They decided to eat lunch in town while reading the rest of Emma’s list.

“Well the next ones I already did, it was to learn a full song on guitar and I now know five. The next was to run a marathon, thing I did once out of jail. So I still have to go under waterfalls, roast marshmallows and watch a movie outdoors. The last one will have to wait to be back home.” Explained Emma.  
“What’s the last one?” Asked Henry  
“Not telling, you’ll see.” Emma winked to Regina since the dark haired woman knew what she was referring to.

Though, the wink made her slightly blush. The blush didn’t get unnoticed by their son who was really happy to see his mothers like that.  
The weather was a bit hotter than the other day and it was perfect to go to swim under waterfalls. Emma looked up and found that there was exactly what they were looking after at only one hour of driving from the cottage. They arrived to a beautiful lake around three pm. They already had their bath suit on; they just had to take off their clothes. Emma rapidly went under the waterfall, followed by her son. Regina was watching them from a little farther.

“Regina! Come join us! It’s so cool!” Screamed Emma.

The mayor didn’t think twice, she joined them and the sheriff was right, it was nice to be under the waterfall. They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and enjoying the warm weather. They arrived back at the cottage just in time to see the sunset on their beach. Henry did a tiny fire on his own and his mothers were proud, especially that he didn’t burn himself.

“I have the marshmallows. Ready to roast them Miss Swan?” It was game between them to keep the “Miss Swan/Madam Mayor” thing but what Regina didn’t know was that Emma loved when she called her that way.

“With pleasure Madam Mayor.”

The first roasted obviously was for Emma and…

“Eww it’s disgusting!” She exclaimed.

Regina and Henry just started laughing at Emma’s face. They liked the marshmallows but Emma didn’t take more, she just ended up roasting some meat instead. She also brought her computer from inside and put a movie. She could now cross “Roast marshmallows” and “watch a movie outside” off her bucket list.  
They spent the rest of the week doing things that could’ve been into someone’s list, such as “scuba diving” or “visit a pet zoo”.  
A week after they came back, Emma had invited Regina over at her place for a dinner with her and their son. What Henry didn’t know, was that this dinner was supposed to cross another item from her list. They just finished eating the chocolate cake Regina brought when they heard someone ring at the door. Emma went to open the door and came back shortly.

“Who was it Ma-…”

A puppy just ran to him.

“Henry, this is Quinn. She is our puppy. My last item is now crossed, I adopted a pet. Of course we’ll take great care of her, like a proper member of the family, right?”

The teen agreed and laughed as the puppy played with him.  
It only took them an hour and a half to both fall asleep. Regina helped Emma to bring them to Henry’s room, before going back to the living room.

“One last glass of wine Ma’am Mayor?”  
“No thanks, I think I’m going back home, it’s pretty late.”  
“Oh, already. But there’s still one thing on my bucket list and… I know you know there’s one more, you read it all and…”

Emma didn’t know how to explain what she meant. But she didn’t need to, Regina understood. Of course she remembered!  
She went closer to Emma and kissed her softly. Their lips gently touching.

“You can cross it now. Good night Miss Swan, see you tomorrow.”

Before Emma could do or say anything, Regina was gone, leaving Emma as red as a tomato, with a huge smile on her face. Her bucket list changed her life, in more way than just one.  
She crossed the last item on her list “Kissing someone I love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to reach me on twitter @ JustFansHP  
> See you soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading. Feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions. Next chapter tomorrow!  
> See you soon I hope!


End file.
